What are you waiting for?
by sassysteroline
Summary: every moment Stefan and Caroline spend together it gets much more difficult to wait rated M for the smut that will happen throughout this story


Several weeks had passed since Elena was placed in a sleeping beauty like slumber leaving the rest of her friends and Damon to deal with not having her around. Damon was being, well Damon and doing just what he always did when it came to something like this he lashed out, drinking a lot and feeding of innocent people. Stefan attempted to keep him in check but it was difficult with having to also attempt to keep Lily in check. Lily Salvatore and her group of freaks had begun wreaking havoc on mystic falls the moment they were released. Feeding on innocent after innocent but Stefan believed his mother could be redeemed, there was still part of the woman that he once knew as a little boy in there somewhere and he was desperate to get that part to the surface. Caroline had been staying at the Salvatore boarding house for the past few weeks, so was Bonnie. It was much better for them all, safety in numbers.

That didn't stop it from being so damn awkward between her and Stefan, not in a bad way Caroline was struggling with waiting. Stefan had confessed his love for her and lead all his cards on the table and yet been patient enough to wait until the right moment when Caroline was ready for them to be something more than just friends. There were moments of weakness when she wanted to shout she ready from the rooftops, moments when Stefan was close to her or when she caught him walking across his bedroom floor in nothing but a fluffy white towel hung low on his delicious narrow hips with fresh shower hair and a glistening wet chest, she had wanted to cave right then and throw herself against him. have him hold her against his body and just let what they both wanted happen.

When Caroline thought back to their humanity free time together, yes it hadn't happened how either of them wanted it to but it happened none the less and ever since then she was unable to think of Stefan in the same way. Sure he would always be her best friend but now he was her best friend whom happened to be a great kisser and an even better lover, if only she would let him. being in a relationship meant her giving up control and right now that was all she had so she was detriment to stick by her words and his speech and keep him waiting until she was ready to give not only her body to him but her mind, her soul everything because when the time was right Caroline wanted him to have it all, to have all of her.

Today Damon had gone out to the grill with Alaric to do some day drinking and Bonnie was elsewhere leaving Stefan and Caroline alone in the boarding house. Caroline walked into the kitchen wearing denim shorts and a flowing white sleeveless shirt with a pair of flat sandals. Her blond hair was in loose curls hanging over her shoulders with minimum make up. Stefan smiled and looked her way when she entered the room.

 _''_ _Watcha doing?''_ she said in a sing song sort of way propping herself up on a chair grabbing a magazine from the table. ' _'making a coffee, do you want one?_ '' he asked looking her way to which she nodded

She was just about to tell him how she liked the coffee when he held up his hand ' _'I already know this''_ he reminded her, which was true Stefan did know quite a lot about Caroline and she knew a lot about him

After pouring the coffee and adding some cream to it he lifted both cups and moved over towards the table setting her cup down and sitting opposite her. Caroline flicked through the magazine but her attention wasn't on today's fashion it was on the fact that Stefan had decided to wear the shirt she liked best on him today. He was wearing a fitted black shirt that complement his figure well and made her think about everything under it, all the ripples and muscles along his arms, chest and his abs wow he had perfect sculptured abs. she bit her lower lip thinking about them as she cupped her hands around the hot coffee

 _''_ _Bonnie said something about a Halloween party? Are you going?''_

It took her a few moments to register that he had even spoken to her, she nodded way too euphuistically ' _'yeah I'm going, of course! I wouldn't miss it and it wouldn't be a party unless I was helping out with the organising of it, now would it?''_

 _''_ _no I guess not''_ he lifted the coffee and took a sip and so did Caroline and when he looked at her he couldn't help but laugh _. ''what is it?_ '' she asked as Stefan looked at the now coffee foam above her upper lip. ''you have a little foam right there'' he reached out without even thinking about it and brushed his finger over the area, his fingertip grazing her top lip. Caroline hadn't taken a breath from the moment he reached out and touched her.

Her heart was suddenly beating rapidly and she noticed how Stefan hadn't moved a muscle, when he moved his finger slowly away Caroline had suddenly caught his finger between her lips. When her tongue slightly touched his finger her knees were weak and she was glad she was sitting down. he gasped ever so slightly this moment had been a little too much but yet not enough. When his finger slipped from her lips he drew his hand back slowly but she couldn't look him in the eye not after what she had done and knowing the look he had on his face, a look of something she couldn't place, lust? Love? Or a mixture of both

 _''_ _I…I should go call Bonnie about the plans for the party''_

She made a quick exited leaving them both wondering what just happened and what that meant.


End file.
